Cheek to Cheek
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Korra attends another gala in her honor.


"Do I look all right?" said Korra softly as she looked over at Asami. She was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to see if this dress was really the best fit on her figure. It was rather formfitting and hugged her curves more than what was socially acceptable.

"You look amazing," Asami sighed, pulling a brush through Korra's hair to get the tangles undone. They had agreed that she would look best with her hair down for the evening. Well, it was more like Asami complaining and mentioning it every five seconds before Korra conceded to let it fall from its usual high place. "And I knew that dress would look good on you. You're just freaking out for no reason."

"I know, but this isn't something I'd ever wear," whined the Avatar as she sat there, staring at herself. She looked down at the ornate little bottles on the tabletop before picking up a pretty blue one. The liquid sloshed inside the glass before she squeezed the atomizer. She choked as some spurted into her mouth.

It didn't smell good, anyways.

"Here-" Asami passed her a thin purple bottle that had the name written out in fancy letters. Korra squinted to see what it said, but just squeezed it. It smelled fragrant and light - almost like plum blossoms. It was nice. "Put some behind your ear. Guys really like that. And then on your wrists. Like this-" She showed her with putting some of her own on, rubbing them together.

Korra did as she was told before sighing. "I look terrible."

"You. Look. Amazing. I swear, Korra! Come on. Who are you comparing yourself to here?" She frowned, brushing her own hair out before pulling her side-bangs back with a pretty pin.

"You! You're beautiful, Asami. And I look so plain standing next to you," she scowled, turning away in shame.

Asami gaped at her. "What are you talking about?! Korra, you shouldn't be jealous! You're so beautiful. I mean…I would love to look like you! I mean…Okay, I know I can be pretty, but you should be confident in knowing that you're really beautiful, too." She smiled. "Honest."

Korra sniffed. "Promise?"

Her friend smiled. "I swear it."

She turned to look at herself in the mirror once more, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I suppose I do look pretty in this dress…" She smoothed her fingers down the gown and stood back. "Let's just go before I call this whole thing off."

The gala had been planned weeks ago after the discovery of Amon's identity. Tenzin believed that celebration was needed, especially after their return from the South Pole. Korra had been hesitant, remembering the events of the last gala, but went on with it with much coaxing.

It was nearly spring and the blossom trees were beginning to sprout from the branches. The entrance was lit up by the amber lanterns, flickering gently in the night.

Korra and Asami had decided to arrive together in one of Asami's town cars. Since Hiroshi's arrest, she had taken over the Future Industries for the time being. They stepped out and walked inside, Korra secretly hoping no one would notice.

She was thankful when no one made a big deal out of her coming in. There were a few glances over at her and then some coming over to praise her, but she was glad to get over to the refreshment table where she waited for a flute of champagne.

"Thirsty?" Her eyes widened when one appeared in front of her. She took it and turned to see Mako standing there with a soft smile on his lips.

"Mako," she smiled shyly and took a sip. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Iwas early. You're the one that's late for your own gala," he teased, watching her. He took a step back and gave her an appreciative glance.

She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, she pouted, finishing the rest of her flute. She watched him turn toward the small orchestra and then back at her before offering his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

Korra stared at him. "I'm horrible at dancing."

"You haven't danced with me yet," he smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her onto the floor. She flushed when she felt his hand on her hip and his other intertwining their fingers together. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his shoulder and exhaled. "Don't be so nervous."

"It's your feet that I'm worried about," she whispered as he began to lead her in a slow dance.

"My feet will be just fine." He touched her chin and tipped it up gently. "Just look at me and don't think about your feet."

As Korra listened to the music, she found herself gazing into his eyes, forgetting where they were. "Mako…"

He smiled softly and leaned down, pressing his cheek against the side of her head, sighing. "Forgive me for not telling you how beautiful you look tonight, Korra. The way this dress looks on you-" He exhaled and moved his hand to her backside, feeling the expanse of skin that was exposed from the opening. "-warn me next time, please."

She couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant at that. "Are you sure? I thought…I didn't think it looked too good on me. But Asami-"

"Asami knows clothes. And she did a great job if she helped you. Not that you ever need any," he said quietly, not caring they were in public before he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed softly and stopped their dancing, her hand sliding from his shoulder to wrap around the nape of his neck. He smelled of persimmons and lemongrass. It calmed her nerves as he pulled away. "Do you want to step out for a bit?"

"Okay." She would have followed him anywhere after that.

The two of them had managed to slip past the guests and down the steps of the banquet hall. She was stumbling with the longer-than-necessary train of her gown and picked it up, trying to keep with Mako's steps. He looked over at her in amusement and quickly swept his arms under her back and knees, bringing her up off the ground. She gasped and looked at him. "Put me down," she whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Why? You don't like when I carry you?" He asked in amusement. "I happen to like having you in my arms like this, you know."

Korra flushed and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Yes, but I am fully capable of walking myself," she pouted.

"Well, it was never an argument of you being able to walk. It was more a manner of me being a great boyfriend," he grinned. She laughed and ran her fingers through his combed back hair, messing it up the way she liked it.

"I want to show you something." Korra raised an eyebrow as he carried her a few blocks away, far enough that she couldn't hear the music of the banquet hall anymore. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said with a small smile as they suddenly came to a stop. She turned and saw a running fountain, the sound of the water flowing calming her nerves. "Uhm…It's a very nice fountain."

He let her down to her feet and laughed. "Close your eyes, okay?"

Korra raised an eyebrow and was hesitant before he gave her a look. With a sigh, she put her hands over her eyes, waiting impatiently. "I don't like this."

"You will in a second." She heard the swift movement of his body, the friction of his clothes against skin and the short bursts of heat before it was quiet once more, the sound of crickets the only thing left to listen to. "Okay, open your eyes."

When she did, she was taken back by the sight of the lit lanterns that circled the fountains. He took her by the hand and let her sit down on the edge of the fountain where the coins at the bottom shimmered by the lanterns floating idly in the water. She turned to him and smacked his shoulder. "Very smooth, Sifu Hotman," she teased before he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," he said quietly as his mouth pressed against that spot just below her ear. She exhaled softly and shivered. "What are you wearing? It smells nice."

"It's a habit I can't break, Sifu Hotman," she smirked, pulling back to meet his eyes. "And I don't know. Asami got it for me."

"You should go shopping with Asami," he said seriously.

"Why don't you go shopping with Asami? You seem so fashionable," Korra replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nah. I like being surprised when I see you like this," he whispered, pressing his mouth against hers for a slow kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not that I don't think you look great in your regular clothes. Because you do." His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her close.

"Very smooth, Sifu Hotman."

"Stop calling me that."

"Never."


End file.
